


The Rainy End of Summer Party

by RileyMasters



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: How Dexter saves the "End of Summer" party. Entry for Bubbles' Art & Writing Contest over on the FusionFall Retro forums.





	The Rainy End of Summer Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bubbles' Art & Writing Contest over on the FusionFall Retro forums. I didn't win, which I totally okay with, because I wrote this in a hour on basically the last day of the contest, for reasons. Enjoy my second villanelle since I graduated university.

The streets of Downtown were doused by rain,  
Dexter noted from atop the highest building in City Station,  
but no one was awake enough to complain.

The excitement of the "End of Summer" part was beginning to wane,  
after an afternoon filled with elation.  
The streets of Downtown were doused by rain.

Dexter didn't mind being the one to pour money down the figurative drain,  
especially when he was able to move the party to such a prime location,  
but no one was awake enough to complain.

Though many thought him a recluse, he did like to entertain,  
But the day's setbacks did give him moments of frustration.  
The streets of Downtown were doused by rain.

His personal team was able to save all the decorations before he could loudly complain,  
and he was able to adjust the theme thanks to the watery inspiration,  
but no one was awake enough to complain.

After a long day of celebrating summer's end, the attendees could barely refrain  
from setting up an impromptu slumber party, away from the rainy sensation.  
The streets of Downtown were doused by rain,  
but no one was awake enough to complain.


End file.
